Anger Managment
by QueenSilentStar
Summary: Rora Dusk didn't know what to do after Jason Todd's death. Her negative thoughts and hatred for the Joker only lead her to one solution: revenge. Then, the mysterious Red Hood appears and things change. I OWN NOTHING BUT OC. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE. (Jason/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Batman, nor will I ever. I own nothing but my OC.**

The rain hammered down on the roof of the 10-year oldbuilding. The light of the dim sky swallowed the darkness, an ashen sky appearing. Thunder rolled, and a streak of lightning flashed across the sky in a split second.

The wind moaned as it took its stroll across the city, sending shivers down the spines of unprotected civilians walking down the streets of Gotham. The city traffic still lingered, the violent honks and shouts of drivers were sent through the air.

Rora shook her head in disappointment watching the city as the rain pounded down on it. It was the reason she left. She thought that Star City would give her a fresh start; no place where people dress up and battle.

But to her surprise, Star City was _just_ as violent. People still dressed up in costumes, stopping crime. In Gotham, the same thing happened over and over again; a villain escapes, the Batman and Robin come, and they throw him/her in prison or Arkham Asylum.

She never understood the way they did it. Villians would always escape, and take so many lives away. Killing the criminal always roamed in her mind. To stop them _once and for all_ so no one else would be hurt.

The heroes never did that. Killing the villain seemed to be the only solution to Rora. She wouldn't throw them in prison just so they could escape _again._ The hatred she felt for Gotham City reminded her that she _once_ was happy.

She remembered when positive thoughts seemed to pop in her mind. Jason. He changed everything. Jason was hot tempered, but would always calm when Rora listened to him and talked him through. The thought of the boy made tears threaten to fall from her green eyes.

Jason knew what to say _most_ of the time. They would argue sometimes, but would forgive each other later on. But then the night happened. Seeing his body lifeless made her think. _He_ did this. The villain who was Batman's greatest foe.

Rora pictured the horrid smile; his decaying yellow teeth wide, his blood red lips across his face. She clenched her fist. The night the Joker killed Jason, was the night she changed. Her positive thoughts melted away, letting in the anger and hatred.

Suddenly, tears streamed down her face, and she fell to the ground on her knees. Why? Why did it have to be Jason? Rora covered her face with her stone cold hands, tears running down her chin, dripping onto the wooden floor below.

"I... Will... get him, Jason... I will..." she sobbed, her tears still forming, yet her lush eyes sparked with fury, and her fist clenched the floor. "For you... Love.."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Batman, nor will I ever. In this story, I would say that Jason and Rora are both 19. I don't know Jason's age, and I'll try to find out. If you guys know, please tell me. Thanks :3. And also, thanks for the nice reveiws! I greatly appreciate them! Sorry that this chapter took so long!**

 **Also, some of the dialogue in the movie might not be exactly accurate.**

Revenge. The word soared through Rora's mind. Revenge? Rora sounded unsure, but she _knew_ she wanted it. Jason was the most important person in her life, and the bastard clown took him from her.

A few weeks after her parents' divorce, she met him. He was a stubborn and hot-headed boy, but _seemed_ nice enough to talk to her. After a few monthes, they had became friends and Rora realized that he understood her.

Her world lit up when Jason became a very close friend. He was the first person to strain a smile from her. Whenever Rora was with Jason, she never had to worry about her horrid mother and new step-father.

A few weeks later, she developed a huge crush on him. He flirted with her every once in a while, but seemed a bit unsure whether it was right or not. One night, when he walked her home, they bothed admitted their feelings, and became a couple.

The world was so different when he was in her life. Now that he was gone, the world became a lonely place for her again. Getting revenge on his killer would let her sleep better at night. And the Joker would never be able to hurt anyone again.

* * *

Gotham City's buildings and skyscrapers lit up the night. Though the darkness in the streets still lurked. It was a busy night for everyone; a GCPD blimp searched the city and people shouted at each other in the highway.

"Then who's party is this?" A man said across the wooden circle-shaped table. "I thought it was you East-side losers. You already rolled over for the Black Mask so I figured you were already gonna ask us in." Another replied.

"Rolled over? The Mask wiped six of my crew in a month! SIX!" Gotham's drug lords sat in an abandoned warehouse, a dim light hanging over the table. "Some of my best people.." the deep voiced man murmured.

A blonde-haired man spoke. "So you set up this meet?" "Nah, I thought it was Chi-Chi." Chi Chi shrugged. "Wasn't my meet." "The hell with this. I'm goin'. You brain doners wanna hang aroun-" "Sit down, Freddy." A voice came from above.

The men and women looked up. A figure stood there. "It's _my_ meeting." the figure said. "It's him." one said. "Batman?" another questioned. "We didn't do nothin." The figure cameout from the shadows, revealing a man wearing a red mask and holding a gun.

"Well, we all know that's a lie." he joked. "Who the hell are you?" Chi Chi asked, many of them pulling out their own weapons. "Smoke him!" the blonde man commanded. The man in the mask began shooting his gun down the table, the drug dealers ducking and covering. "I said _sit down._ " the mask man repeated.

"You wanna DIE!? There's easier ways to kill yourself!" "Ya. Like yelling at the guy who's holding the AK-47. Listen to me you drug-dwelling scumbags, _I_ will be running the drug trade from now on. You eight of the prospered street dealers in Gotham, I'm offering you more on the deal. You go about your business as usual, kick up 40 percent to me. That's a much sweeter deal than the scraps Black Mask is leaving you."

"In return, you will have _total_ protection from both Black Mask and Batman. But you stay away from kids and school yards. _ **No dealing to children, got it?**_ If you do, you're  dead."

"Okay, crazy man, this is all very generous, but why in the hell should we listen to you?" the blonde asked. The masked man dropped a large duffle bag on the table, startling some of the criminals. The blonde looked to a woman, and then began opening the bag.

Chi Chi puked under the table. "Damn." Tyler said. "Those are the heads of _all_ your lutentiants. That took me two hours." The man re-loaded his gun. "You wanna see what I can get done in a whole evening? Make _no_ mistake. I'm not asking you to kick in with me. _I'm telling you._ " He fired again.

When the men and women looked up, he was gone. "40 perent works for _me._ "


End file.
